Half Moon Rising
by xObsidian
Summary: Physcoshipping, to say anthing else would ruin the story. Rated M for death, Yaoi, sexual content, and language. For xnightmare'sxnightmarex. Please r&r if possible. Title explained in later chapters. ch 3 up
1. Done

**This story is for xnigtmare'sxnightmarex. I promised you I'd write it for you didn't I? You are amazing and you rock! XD I hope you like it! If you every need anything- advice, ideas, a story- just ask! That goes for all of you reading this too. And my friend Holden came up with the title randomly, and you'll see how it will be in the story later on. Enjoy!**

Summary: Physcoshipping. To say anything else would ruin the story. M for intense Yaoi, Death, and sexual content, and language.

Angst- 1. **existentialist dread: **in existentialist philosophy, a feeling of dread arising from an awareness of free choice, 2. **anxiety: **any feeling of dread or anxiety (idk why that's there, but ok)

**Half Moon Rising: Chapter 1: Done**

**Bakura POV**

I silently walked down the dark road to the apartment on Thatcher drive I called home, pulling my black jacket around me tighter on this cold night. The only lighting was coming from the dulling street lamps that occurred every 10 or so feet along the narrow sidewalk. I was wondering if Ryou had left any food for my dinner. Knowing him, he probably did. I wasn't involved in any relationship with Ryou, but he was my housemate, hikari, and very good friend. I will admit though, I wouldn't mind dating him. He's is very…good looking. However, I already had a boyfriend, so this thought was banished from my mind. And besides, I kinda already had been developing a crush on a certain blonde Egyptian…

I walked up to the Thatcher apartment complex and pulled out my key as I made my way to small brick apartment number E3. Hungry and stressed, I made my way up the chunky metal steps to E3.I unlocked the door, stepped inside, and called out, "Ryou! I'm home!"

No answer. That was unlike Ryou. Usually he would come running from the room he was in and hug me with so much force, it sent us both to the ground. He really seemed to like doing that…silly hikari.

I walked to the kitchen and peeked in. No Ryou. Then I peered into the living room. No Ryou. Next I checked the bathroom. No Ryou. "Where the fuck is he?" I asked myself.

I decided he was probably in the bedroom. I found the door closed and locked, which is rare unless I'm hiding away from the worlds troubles and pains. I took out the key and unlocked it. I opened the door and my eyes fell upon a most…unexpected sight.

There, in _my_ bed, was _my_ boyfriend and Ryou. Now I was pissed. Extremely pissed off. Of all the things…

"MALIK ISHTAR! WHAT IN RA'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH RYOU?!" I roared. Oh they had been _-ahem- _BUSTED. Big time.

"Ba-Bakura! You're home!" Ryou stuttered, pulling the lavender sheets on his twin bed protectively around his body. Malik just sat there looking quite dumb. He had an unidentified white substance on the corner of his mouth. I didn't even want to know.

"Bakura dear, it's not what it looks like!" pleaded Malik. 

Right, like I would believe that. I might be stupid, but I'm not dense. Well, anyway, I was still pissed, and I wasn't believing a word coming from Malik's mouth. Ryou on the other hand, was sobbing quietly into the sheets muttering, "I'm such a bad hikari."

I had to start with one of them. Since Malik was telling me bullshit, I decided to work with my crying hikari first, knowing I'd get the full truth from him. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Ryou, wrapping an arm gingerly around his slim shoulders.

"Ryou, it's okay. I'm not mad at you." I said softy, wiping away his tears.

He relaxed a little and looked up at me, the area around his eyes bright red. All I got was a blink and a death hug, and that made me happy. It seemed to comfort Ryou also.

"Would you care to explain?" I asked Ryou, glaring at Malik evilly.

"Well," Ryou began softly, "I was cooking pork chops for us when the doorbell rang and there was Malik. So he came in and started to watch me cook. After a while, I began to feel uncomfortable with your fling staring at me without you there so I asked him to go wait in the living room until you came home. When he didn't go, I asked him time and time again and eventually gave up."

"Malik started to get all up in my gravity, taking up all my personal space." Ryou squirmed uncomfortably, having to remember this.

"Then he started running his hands down my back and whipped around. The next thing I know, he's kissing me and I found myself kissing back. Then things kinda got out of hand and…and…" It was at this point when Ryou burst into tears.

Immediately on instinct, I hugged him tight.

"Shhh. It's not your fault." I whispered.

I pulled him out away from my body and lifted his chin up so he would look at me. I hated to see him cry. It made me want to cry with him. But for Ryou's sake, and my dignity as a yami, I stayed strong. I spoke in a firm tone, "Ryou, why don't you go take a shower. We can talk about it later if you want."

Ryou whispered. "I don't want to talk about it." Then he scurried off to the shower.

Now it was time for Malik…oh _this _should be fun. I stood up and walked over to Malik, my eyes glaring t everything like I wanted it to die or spontaneously combust.

"Malik," I seethed, taking one step closer to the ash blonde Egyptian, "Would you care to explain…why you were giving my hikari a blowjob?"

Malik looked at me in shock. I could practically read his mind through the look in his eyes. He had a look that read "How did you know?" I answered his unasked question out of common courtesy. I mean I might me mean, but I'm not rude. I was raised better than that, obviously unlike SOME people…Malik.

"Because I can see the cum on your face you twit."

"How…?" he said weakly.

"Oh and just for the record, we're kinda OVER! So kindly take your cheating Egyptian ass out of my fucking house before I remove you myself." I simply stated.

Malik didn't have to be told twice, for he scurried away, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on as he made his way out of my flat.

I trudged to my bedroom, where I locked the door, laid down, and thought of a certain blonde Egyptian, not Malik because I never wanted see the bastard again, but rather namely…

"Marik…" I whispered before falling asleep on the black silk of my bed.

**I really hoped you liked it! This is going to be a medium length to partially long one, just for your information. I will update ASAP. And I know it sounds like a possible tendershipping, but it's not. Bakura just has a sweet sweet soft spot for Ryou in this one. And I'll try to update any others that you want ASAP too, because I'm working on a Puppyshipping and another Tendershipping as well as all my others. **

**Authoress love (lol, I'm so weird) **

**-Jessi-**


	2. Discovered

**Half Moon Rising: Chapter 2: Discovered**

**I am back, and I have a new chapter. This was written at school during my 30 minute Homeroom period, and if it sucks, or is low quality, I apologize. But I PROMISE if the next chapter (this one) isn't better, I'll work my ass off till it is the most kick ass story ever. And that's one I actually WILL keep. Well anyway, here's chapter two. I HOPE you like it. Anyway, the review replies…and before I forget, this story will be in Bakura's POV unless I specify, Just So You Know.**

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex: I'm glad you like it! And yay! Fanfiction is working again! Finally! This chapter might not really be as 'angsty' because they're going to the zoo! Oh no…Bakura+Ryou+Marik+ZooTrouble.**

**thanx-for-da-energy: Thank you! And for my puppyshipping, it's about Seto finding Joey in an alley, takes him home, but with a super special awesome plot twist that makes it different from all the others like that! It'll be called 'Joey's Guardian Angel' and be up as soon as I get if finished. I'll even dedicate it to you! Why? Because I can! And it's your favourite shipping.**

I awoke to the tantalizing sent of cinnamon rolls drifting through the air. "Marik…" I sleepily mumbled, turning on my side and throwing off my covers. I hesitantly sat up when I heard a voice. "Marik Ishtar? What about him?"

It was Ryou's voice. Oh no…this can't be good.

"You didn't hear anything Ryou." I said, looking at my hikari standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

He got his very rarely seen 'I just found out your biggest, juiciest secret and I want to tell the world but I'm not going to because it would ruin your life' smirk. That usually meant I had it coming.

"So my dear tomb robber has a big crush on the tomb keepers yami, now does he? That's so CUTE Kura!" he exclaimed with too much enthusiasm. And to make matters worse, he stated it in a tone that suggested that he knew something important. This worried me. A lot.

I blushed and failed horridly at trying to hide it from Ryou. I didn't want him knowing it was true! Just the thought of it… I shuddered.

"Awww! Kura and Marik, sitting in a tree-" Ryou sang, but quickly shut it up for I was giving him my fiercest death glare.

" I do not like Marik!" I lied, but I said it rather nervously, so I doubt he believed it. I was right because as soon as it was said, he bust out in a fit of giggles.

In fact, he was laughing so hard he was crying and moments later, he fell to the floor. I gave him a moment or two to recollect himself.

"Riiight. I believe that as much as I believe my hair is blonde!"

I decided to use this very…true…statement to get a comeback for once.

"Well Ryou, your hair _is_ blonde."

He looked up at me, confusion swimming in his coffee coloured eyes.

"How?"

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Your shade of blonde is so light, it looks white. I believe it's called 'white-blonde'."

He had been…what was a good word? Pwned? Owned? Defeated? I don't know. Well, I won, so ha! Take that Ryou!

"Well then," He started, "I believe that as much as I believe my hair is black. And I _know _there's no such thing as 'white-black' so don't even try."

I admitted defeat in my brain and decided to admit the truth to Ryou. How in the hell did he get so smart? I swear I'm rubbing off on him… "Ok, I do like Marik. Just don't tell him! Please?" I begged. He walked over and sat on the bed with me.

"You know, I already knew you liked Marik, Bakura." he said softly, taking my right hand in his.

"But…how?"

He looked nervous and squirmed. He seemed to do that a lot, as well as blushing…

"I kinda…heard you moaning his name in your sleep last night…"

I stood, walked to the wall, and commenced banging my head against it, screaming. Why?

Ryou stood up and kissed my cheek in a friendly manner before handing me a cinnamon roll I didn't know he had. "It'll be ok Bakura, don't worry yourself. I promise he wont find out unless you decide to tell him. I'll say nothing to him." he reassured.

Well hey, he was trustworthy and brought me food. That was all I really needed right now. Sometimes, I think he's too good too me But for the time being, I wanted an explanation for that kiss… Was there something more behind the friendship to him? Did he like me? Love me?

"Ryou, do you like me? Is that why you kissed me?" I pondered out loud.

This caused him to blush a dark crimson colour. "Well….Ummmmm…"

I smirked. "Well?" I can be such a tease.

"Ummmmm….uhhh...yes." He said the last word so softly I almost didn't hear him. I smiled a little.

"That's all I needed to know." I said giving him a hug. "But we'll just have to settle for friendship. Don't worry, since I know how much you like giving me hugs, tackling me to the ground every time I come home, kissing me on the cheek, and holding my hand, you can still do them. Just as long as they're friendly signs of affection." He looked sad, but he nodded, so I tried to cheer him up. "How about we do something today? Tonight, I wanna see if Marik would like to go see one of those 'so scary you piss all over yourself' movies." He nodded again and scurried off to get dressed. I quickly threw on some clothes and shoes and grabbed my I-phone. I dialled Marik's number. It rang several times before a deep voice answered and my knees went weak. "Hello?"

"Hey Marik. It's Bakura. I was wondering, since we haven't seen each other in awhile, would you like to go see one on those 'so scary you piss all over yourself' movies. With me, but if you do, NO PISSING AND/OR GROPING. Or would you rather do something else, or do you have plans?"

He laughed.

"I like the sound of that. What movie did you have in mind? Though I can't promise no groping."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Maybe we could see The Grudge 2?" (Yes, I know is not recent, but oh well. It has Japanese things in it.)

"That sounds good."

"Okies, I'll come by around 7, ok?"

"All right."

"See you later Marik."

"By Kura."

There was a click and I dropped my I-phone into my pocket, along with my wallet. "I'm ready! Let's go to the zoo!" called Ryou.

I had no time to respond before he dragged me out the door, down the steps, and to my jade tinted Mitishibi. " We're gonna have so much fun!" Ryou exclaimed. Oh yes it is. I didn't think he knew Marik worked at the zoo as a guide, but I sure did. He might even be able to lead us around. Even better…

**Half Moon Rising; Chapter 2: Discovered: END**

**That's all I have for now! I hope it wasn't to terribly bad. If it is, my apologies. Gomen. Gomen. Sorry. Sorry. Well, the next chapter was also written in homeroom. All I have to do is type, which I'm lazy at when it comes to doing so. But I will get it done. Until next time! **

**Authoress love,**

**-Jessi-**


	3. Lions and Tigers and Bears, OH MY!

**I'm back, and this time, only a little of the chapter was written in homeroom, so this chapter won't suck, or your money back guarantee. (Not really, I'm broke because I bought Vampire Knight, which I love, and Gravitation, which I also love and like 4 boxes of pocky.) Well without further ado, enjoy your crappy anime cartoon. (jk) Ok, this is gonna be kinda gross, so if you have a weak stomach, don't read and skip right on to the story. But as I typed this, my arm randomly started oozing blood, so I screamed "WTFH!?" at the top of my lungs and wrapped a bandage around my arm and now I have a Bakura bandage! It's totally cool. Just thought I'd let you know. :) Anyway, ONWARD! Oh, and just so you understand my story better, this chapter switches POV quite a few times.**

**Half Moon Rising: Chapter 3: Lions and Tigers and Bears, OH MY! (lol, so appropriate) **

**Ryou POV**

Marik should be working today…I knew for a fact that he did, but I decided not to tell Bakura. (oh, sneaky) With any luck, my plan should work out perfectly….

**Bakura POV**

Me and Ryou walked up the silver metal gates of the zoo and paid our way in. The lady tending to the front gate looked at us kinda funny though. I guess she thought we were lovers or something. What's wrong with people these days? Their too homophobic… Anyway, once inside, Ryou immediately drug me over to the guide kiosk. My heart sped up and pounded against my chest, and I feared that Ryou could hear it. Marik was standing in uniform, a black polo that had 'Domino City Zoo Guide' printed on it in red letters, and his kakis, smiling in my general direction. I blushed as nervousness was building up inside me, and I felt like the dam holding it back was about to break.

"Come on Kura! Marik's gonna give us a personal tour!" Ryou called, already standing next to Marik.

_Personal Tour?!_

I snapped out the trance the blonde Egyptian's beauty had captured me in and removed myself from the middle of the walk, but my mouth was still agape, and I was still staring at Marik. Each step I took made me grow closer to the object of my desire, and I tried to be calm. I eventually reached the waiting pair. Marik smirked.

"About time Kura." he said in a teasing tone.

I play punched his arm and mumbled "Shut up Marik." as I walked to stand beside him.

Ryou glanced at Marik who was busying himself with the task of staring at me. He smirked his 'I just found out your biggest secret ever and I want to tell the person it involves so bad, but I won't because it'll supposedly ruin your life' smirk. I'd only seen this once before when he found out Yugi liked Yami and Yami liked Yugi. They're married now, thanks to Ryou. That was back in freshman year and we're _still _getting calls thanking him…the stupid starfish things…

**Ryou POV**

Marik, don't think I don't see you checking out Bakura over there, because I do. You're always tugging and pulling at your clothes and hair when he's around. You act so tense and nervous and it shows right thru. You really do seem to like Kura…more than just a friend perhaps?

**Bakura POV**

I smiled. "Well Marik, lets get going!"

I grabbed Ryou's arm and pushed him in front of me and Marik. Marik was MINE, not Ryou's, MINE!

"Um, Kura? I kinda am the guide, so I need to be in front here. What do you want to see first?"

I loved the sound of his voice and enjoyed the way his deep voice sounded like a track of the finest music to my ears. It was like that one song--

"Bakura what do you want to see first?" I heard whispered in my ear by a low breathy voice.

I immediately went into ecstasy. Whispering in my ear was…one of my biggest turn-ons. Damnit Marik… I tried my best to hold it in as I spoke."Hmm. Doesn't the zoo have an exhibit called 'Lions and Tigers and Bears, OH MY!'?" I asked, not realizing I was staring right its sign."You mean the one you're staring right at?"What? Staring at…oh. Well ok then."…yes…" I whispered quietly, blushing madly.

Ryou seemed to just sit back quietly and watch, scheming all the while in his brain.

Marik took my hand unexpectedly and I blushed even darker. He smirked as I looked up at him shyly. "So how many times have I made you blush today? You hardly ever blush, so what's up with that?"

"Probably around a billion times…" I remarked, "And its probably because you're just so damn sexy…but I'm not suggesting anything…" I mumbled the last part and prayed to the gods that Marik didn't hear it.

But of course, he did. And he used this to further torment me."Oh so you think I'm cute…and you know I'm sexy…you like me don't you?" he whispered.

I was shocked beyond words. I couldn't let him know the truth. I wouldn't allow it. I wanted to tell him in private. WITHOUT my scheming hikari around…

"Um…"Marik pulled back and smiled. "I'm just kidding Kura. But it does seem like you might like me though."

Ryou finally decided to spring into action. He pulled us both by our sleeves in a random direction. "Let's go see some fishes!" he said quickly.

"Um Ryou, the aquarium is the other way."

"…I knew that." he said before pulling us in the opposite direction.

After a little bit, we finally reached the 'fishes'.

"Well Marik," I said emotionless, "It's time to do your job. Show us some fish."

"I thought since it was you we could just go behind a wall and make out, I didn't think I would actually have to work."

"Sure. As much as I want to go with the first one, I promised Ryou we could go to the zoo, so get working miss." I said sarcastically, but really meant every word I said."Speaking of Ryou, where did he even go?" I looked around where he had been and where me and Marik were. No sign of Ryou. Infuckingcredible. I lost my own hikari! How in the world did I manage that?

Me and Marik were searching all around for Ryou.

"I have an idea." I said, panting.

"What?"

"Lets split up and try to find him. Be back here in fifteen minutes.

"Sounds good to me." Marik called, already running in the opposite direction.

**Ryou POV**

I sat in a tree watching the yami's searching frantically. I laughed at them. There were so perfect for each other, but they didn't seem to realize this. They always had me wondering what they would do next. So unpredictable, so perfect together, so obvious, so… I began laughing so hard I almost fell out of the tree. I caught myself and shooed some people away, not wanting to be discovered…not yet anyway.

**Bakura POV, 15 minutes later**

I hurried back to the meeting spot with no trail on Ryou. Damn hikari. I knew better tan to agree with him. I crashed into something soft and warm and looked up hoping it to be Ryou, only to find my lips meeting with Marik's.

This time it was Marik's turn to blush and mine to smirk as we pulled away, rather hesitantly I noticed. Marik tried to hide his blush by looking downwards but I could've noticed it a mile away.

"S-sorry." he stuttered.

Wait. Marik just STUTTERED!? He only did that when he was hiding something, but I pretended not to mention it.

"Hey guys!" Ryou called, walking towards us licking on a vanilla ice cream.

I ran at him and crushed him in a hug. "RYOU!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

He smirked and put on his innocent hikari eyes. "To get some ice cweam." he said very childishly.

Marik just stared at him, a look of…jealously…in his eyes?

"Well Marik, I think I've caused enough trouble today. Me and Ryou are gonna go home ok? See you at 7!" I called, dragging Ryou, ice cream and all, out the gates.

**Marik POV**

I stared after Bakura and Ryou long after they left. Ryou was up to something, I was sure of it, but I didn't know what. I sighed and stalked back over to the kiosk. God I hated my job…

**Half Moon Rising: Chapter 3: Lions and Tigers and Bears, OH MY!: END**

**He he. That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it took forever to update, but I forgot about this story for a couple days. I remembered it yesterday and was like OH SHIT! I made up ideas as I went along so I hope it didn't cause any of you to spontaneously combust or fall over dead. Guess what time it is? PAST MY BED TIME! Jk, (it really is) but it's actually REVIEW REPLY TIME! :D YAY US!**

**Ok… lets see here…(looks at list)**

**Holden: NO! I'll update when I want to! You're just hating on my sexiness again. Grrrr. GET YOUR OWN DAMN ORANGE JUICE!!! o**

**Nightmare: Yes, he despises his job! (glances around nervously) Why does he hate his job? Cause its YUGILICIOUS! (jk)**

**Energy: You are special. Duh. :D**

**AnimeLoverAngel: You're new! Thank you! I'll try to update sooner. You guys just have to remind me! I'm forgetful and easily distracted and**--**oh look, a yaoi manga… :3**

**Next chapter: The date, and why I gave this story its name!! Dun dun dun! (que song Mony Mony)**

**Authoress love,**

**-Jessi-**


End file.
